Fuel nozzles are located on the upstream end of gas turbine engine combustor. A fuel nozzle guide is required to maintain the position of the fuel nozzles with respect to the bulkhead and bulkhead liner at the upstream end of the combustor.
With an annular combustor having the bulkhead wall tilted with respect to the gas turbine axis the bulkhead forms a conical surface. The bulkhead liner has a similar shape.
Fuel nozzle guides are usually rotated to engage a fuel nozzle guide retainer. These are screwed in from the combustor side of the bulkhead liner. A plane surface for interaction between the liner and the fuel nozzle guide facilitates the assembly by permitting rotation of the guide and tightening to any position, with the ability to stop and lock at any point in the rotation. The plane surface of the two mating parts also permits sliding movement in all directions in this plane of contact.
Copending application Ser. No. 08/356,093 describes an assembly for retaining fuel nozzle guides.